


When Nature Calls

by charlottesghost



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bladder Control, Omorashi, Other, Solo, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottesghost/pseuds/charlottesghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little tiny fic about Rhett getting a full bladder and liking it, and then peeing himself and loving it!</p><p>Cool? Cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Nature Calls

_He should have known. He should have fucking known._

Although it had been worth it at the time, something was faintly telling Rhett that it wasn’t a good idea to have nothing but four cups of coffee for breakfast and that maybe he should refrain from ordering a large soda with his lunch later on.

Common sense he assumed.

However wise it might be, common sense couldn’t keep him awake and alert through a busy day of filming and meetings so he paid it no mind while chugging down an abundant quantity of caffeinated beverages throughout the day. Not feeling any immediate responses from his body while consuming multiple drinks, Rhett was foolishly sure that he would be fine. He didn't think to even take a cautionary stroll to the bathroom before going to the final meeting of the day - a pitch meeting - positive that it would be over before any serious urge popped up.

It wasn’t until right at the cusp of the meeting when the strenuous dance of negotiation became hot and heavy that his awful harebrained choices finally caught up with him as he felt the all too familiar ache of his bladder filling up. Quickly. _Shit!_

As much as his body was beginning to nudge at him to find the nearest bathroom or bush pronto and relieve himself, this was business, and among many things Rhett was a focused and dedicated businessman, so it seemed far more important and serious than something that could easily wait until afterwards.

_‘Just a few more minutes and it will be over. I can do it, just a few more minutes.’_ Rhett thought in repetition, shaking his leg slightly. His bladder gave another spasm, unhappy with the news that release was happening much much later than desired.

   

He then leaned back in his chair and folded his leg over his lap, hoping to alleviate the building pressure, only to press down on his swollen pelvis and send a slight pleasurable signal to his brain. It was an unusual feeling to have...but not unwelcoming. He would be lying if he said he did not gently rock his crossed leg and squeeze his thighs together to feel those faint sparks; he would also be lying if he said he did not get a thrill from being able to appear so outwardly nonchalant about secretly getting off while discussing the scheduling options and compensation.

Although it wasn't long before there was confirmations of papers being drawn and emails being sent, and firm hands being shaked, it felt like a long drawn out sequence for Rhett's spazzing bladder. Just as he stood to leave he realized he had to cover himself a bit, lest everyone in the room see how much he had been taking some joy out of being so full and aching. As Link and him talked and made their way to their cars, he thanked the heavens that they chose to drive separately today. When he turned the ignition and pulled out of the parking space, he jammed his foot down on the gas pedal and headed home the fastest he ever had in his life.

By the time he reached his home, he was positive that his bladder had reached it’s capacity and was more than ready to be emptied and he was stuck between wanting to run into the house but having to be careful with how he moved so as not to trigger any ‘leakage’. He was hopeful he would make it to the bathroom in time without any accidents as he power-walked up the stairs, but if this day had taught Rhett anything, it was that assumption and hope were no match for logic. Much like common sense had told him not to consume so much, logic was screaming at him that he didn’t stand a chance at making it to the bathroom in time to end this slightly pleasurable misery.

Luckily for him, logic was off by a few feet.

Rhett barely got the door opened when he could no longer hold it in and his bladder finally released itself, making him slam the door into the wall as he collapsed against it. He could do nothing but clutch at the door handle while his pants became heavy and moist by the warm liquid gushing down his legs. He knew he should be upset at soiling himself, but the only feeling that consumed him at the moment was complete and mind-numbing catharsis. He stretched and pressed his body up against the door some more and felt his nipples harden and toes curl as orgasmic tremors pulsated through him, making him moan and giggle breathlessly while a puddle of piss formed at his feet.

He stayed captured by the pleasure until the stream came to an end, much too soon he thought, and remained casually reclined against the door in the aftermath; after holding in so much tension and resistance throughout the day, he was now free and loose and wanted to savor the moment as long as possible. He unzipped his pants and struggled to push the already tight denim down to his ankles, a shiver running through him when the cool air hit his damp legs. He jokingly thought of breaking all constraint and sliding to the floor to jack off while sitting in the pungent liquid, but he simply chuckled and shook the thought out of his head. He had too much to do today, so he was just going to toss his jeans in the washer and take a nice hot shower before handling it.

 **  
** He stepped out of his thoroughly soaked briefs and hummed in content as he grasped the shaft of his dick, pulling on it gently and watching the final spurt of pee dribble out. Although he wised up to drinking so much and hold off on bathroom breaks during work days, that didn’t have to be the case during his days off. He thoughtfully stroked his dick as he headed to the shower, anticipating a weekend spent recreating and extending this memorable experience.


End file.
